


Party On The House

by unaspectre



Series: The Perfect Neighbour [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Novel: The House that Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack throws a party and Daniel tries not to act like an idiot - again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party On The House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing

There was barely a spare seat to be found when Daniel arrived at the diner, he checked his watch and groaned, lunchtime rush. As he was about to turn round and head home he saw Sam wave him over.

“Hey,” she grinned, pulling her bag off the seat beside her, “You made it.”

“Yeah,” Daniel replied, managing to slide into the seat, “I’m beginning to wish I hadn’t. This place is packed.”

“I know,” she rolled her eyes; “I almost didn’t get our usual seats.”

Daniel laughed, he wanted some coffee but the thought of dodging through the crowds was not one he welcomed. He smiled in surprise when Janet appeared with Elizabeth and a coffee was placed in front of him.

“We saw you come in,” Janet explained, “And you’re no fun if you’ve not had your daily caffeine fix.”

“Janet, I could kiss you,” Daniel told her as he took in a deep breath inhaling the rich aroma.

The three women simply laughed watching him as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

“Do you two want to be alone?” Elizabeth asked making him look back up, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

“How was your dig?” Janet reached out and snagged a slice of the pizza Elizabeth had carried over.

“Incredible,” Daniel enthused, “Some of the artefacts we discovered were just...” he trailed off and shrugged, “It was great.”

“So,” Janet said, “Are you guys all coming to the party tonight?”

“Only if Murray is cooking,” Elizabeth replied, “I remember the last time Mr O’Neill barbecued,” she shuddered.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Daniel added before his eye was drawn away when their new downstairs neighbour walked in the door.

 

Sha’re frowned as she entered the diner, she couldn’t find a seat in this crowd.

“Hey,” her new room-mate called, waving her over, “Sha’re, over here.”

Sliding through the crowd Sha’re smiled down at Laura Cadman before she slipped into the spare seat, “This is terrible.”

“It’s the best place to eat on or near campus,” Laura reminded her, “It should calm down in a bit, classes for most people start in about fifteen minutes.”

“How about you?” Sha’re asked, stealing some of Laura’s fries, “Are you due at class soon?”

“I’ve got about two hours,” Laura grinned, “Then tonight I plan on finishing unpacking. I never knew I owned so much.”

Sha’re laughed, “I doubt you’ll finish, Mr O’Neill has invited everyone to the roof for a barbecue tonight.”

“Fantastic,” Laura grinned, “I’ll get to meet the other occupants.”

Sha’re laughed, “It is an interesting experience.”

Laura grinned even more, “Guys?”

“A few,” Sha’re stole some more fries, “But I have only met one or two of them personally.”

“I love surprises,” Laura mused, “Especially in tight jeans and t-shirt.”

*********************************************

Jack rolled his eyes as T moved him away from the grill, the first of the crazy bunch that lived in the building would be arriving soon and he realised he was actually looking forward to this. The parties they’d had last year had been fantastic nights, even if the next day the halls were filled with zombies hushing anyone who tried to make a noise.

There were a few newbies this year along with the insane ones from last year who hadn’t moved on yet and it was going to be a good night. He’d planned a barbecue but if the weather hadn’t behaved then they were moving it to the diner, thankfully it was still quite warm just now and the original plan of the barbecue was on.

“Murray is cooking,” Elizabeth cried in relief as she entered the rooftop with Sam and John, “I told you he wouldn’t let anyone else do it.”

Jack tried to act hurt at the remark but he had been the one to con the big guy into taking over the catering – he was the best.

“Grab a drink,” Jack told them, “Get in there before the rest of the hordes arrive.”

Elizabeth smiled and quickly found a comfortable spot to watch the rest of the gang appear.

 

Daniel looked at himself in the mirror before deciding he looked terrible and pulled off the shirt he was wearing. He tossed it into the pile on his bed that had grown considerably over the past fifteen minutes.

“Are you ready yet?” Rodney demanded, glaring at him, “The food will be going fast.”

“I’m coming,” Daniel waved him away as he tried on another t-shirt before ripping it off. It joined the pile on the bed.

“Why are you going crazy?” Rodney asked; his eyes narrowed suspiciously before realisation hit, “Sha’re will be there.”

Daniel glanced at his friend before ignoring him and pulling out one of the final few items of clothing in his wardrobe. Pulling on the light blue shirt he checked himself in the mirror before glancing at Rodney.

“You look fine,” Daniel’s room-mate rolled his eyes.

“I should ask Sam,” Daniel murmured before stopping as Rodney grabbed his arm, “What?”

“You have no more clothes,” Rodney reminded him, “Plus, she’s already up there. You could always ask Vala.”

Daniel shuddered, “I’d rather gouge my eyes out.”

Rodney laughed, though he had to admit he was just as terrified of the woman down the hall as Daniel was – they’d both been on the receiving end of her attention at some point.

“Come on,” Rodney told him, “You’re not getting any better dressed tonight, so can we go so we don’t miss Murray’s burgers.”

Daniel grimaced at himself in the mirror before he followed Rodney out of the apartment, wishing he had better clothes.

 

Sha’re stepped out onto the roof of the apartment building, hoping to see someone she recognised. Although she’d lived here a few weeks the chaos before the start of the semester meant she’d not met any more people than the ones Mr O’Neill had introduced her to on her first day. It didn’t help that Laura had decided she needed to unpack some of her stuff tonight before joining the party leaving Sha’re alone.

“Hey,” the voice of Mr O’Neill made her turn to him and smile in relief, “Where’s your room-mate?”

“Unpacking,” Sha’re told him, “She will join us later.”

He moved her towards a group of people talking and tapped the brunette woman talking on the shoulder.

“Sha’re,” Elizabeth greeted when she saw the other woman, pulling her into the small circle, “This is Janet,” she pointed to the petite woman with dark red hair before turning to the blonde, “And you remember Sam?”

“Of course,” Sha’re smiled as Mr O’Neill left her with the other three women.

“Sha’re moved downstairs from Daniel and Rodney,” Elizabeth told the other two who both suddenly remembered the black eye Daniel had sported recently.

“So, how are you finding life in the mad house?” Janet asked with a grin.

Sha’re laughed, “It’s wonderful. I used to live with my father and brother so having a place without them is something I treasure.”

“What are you studying?” Sam jumped in, glancing over to see if Murray was serving any food yet.

“Languages,” Sha’re replied, “Although my father is lobbying me to become an archaeologist like him.”

“Your father is an archaeologist?” Janet interrupted her.

Sha’re nodded, “He has actually taken over the department this semester.”

The other three exchanged glances before Elizabeth spoke up, “What about Doctor Jordan?”

They all knew how much freedom the man had given Daniel when it came to his projects and wondered how this would affect their friend.

“I do not know,” Sha’re shrugged, “Father was called a month before the semester started and offered the job.”

“Great,” Janet pulled them out of the conversation, “Food is ready. Sha’re, get ready to taste the best burgers in the world.”

 

Daniel warily stepped out onto the roof filled with the building’s residents checking for the beautiful woman who had moved in downstairs.

“She’s talking with Elizabeth and Sam,” Rodney told him, “I swear if there’s no burgers left...”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Go.”

Patting his friend’s shoulder, Rodney made a beeline for the food getting hit by Sam on his arm as he tried to push in front of her. Daniel walked forward watching Sha’re, hoping this time he managed to keep his cool and not say or do something completely stupid in front of her – again.

Unfortunately every piece of intelligence he had seemed to leave him as he saw Sha’re turn and smile at him. She looked lovely in the loose denims and red top she was wearing. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail which swung from side to side as she walked towards him.

“Hello, Dan’iel,” she smiled.

“Ah, hi,” Daniel managed, they stood in silence until Daniel realised he should say something else, “You look...really nice.”

“Thank you,” Sha’re blushed slightly, “You look very handsome yourself.”

“I...well...I...” Daniel stuttered before stopping himself, “Want to get something to eat?”

“I have heard that the burgers being made are the best,” Sha’re noted.

Daniel motioned her forward, “We’d better hurry before Rodney eats them all.”

*********************************************

Jack leaned back in his chair watching the tenants of his building enjoy themselves. He knew there were going to be some serious hangovers tomorrow morning.

“That is not the same man Vala left with,” Murray noted, taking the seat beside Jack accepting the beer offered.

“Nope,” Jack laughed, watching the woman doing what could only loosely be called dancing with the guy she’d appeared with the day before, “Skull is apparently starting his new job with a large law firm in a few days.”

Murray chuckled, he used his bottle to point out Daniel and Sha’re standing in one corner talking, “I believe I won the bet.”

Jack muttered under his breath, “Who knew Daniel would make it an hour without spilling something on himself in the company of a pretty girl,” he turned to his friend, “Double or nothing on two hours, T?”

Murray grinned and the two men clinked their bottles together.

 

Laura walked onto the roof and grinned, she knew she was going to like living here. Her interest was instantly perked by three guys she saw standing near the ‘bar’ but she decided to say hello to her roommate before mixing with the others.

“Laura,” Sha’re greeted her with a smile before turning to the guy she was talking to, “This is Dan’iel. He lives in the apartment above us.”

“Nice to meet you,” Daniel nodded to her.

“You too,” Laura replied. The man before her was kinda cute in that total geek way especially in the black denims and light blue shirt he was wearing; however she could see the way her room-mate was looking at him meant he was off limits.

“Have you met anyone else?” Daniel asked her.

Laura shook her head, “I only moved in late last night.”

“Well, I’ll introduce you,” Daniel offered, blushing slightly as Sha’re mouthed a thank you to him.

 

“Everyone shut up,” Jack yelled several hours later, grinning as several unsteady people all looked over to him, “Okay, welcome back to those of you who were here last year and welcome to our newcomers. I’m not going to say much except be careful going back downstairs because there is no way I am spending all night in the ER again.”

John shrugged as several people laughed and called at him, he’d been hoping his small accident wouldn’t be brought up.

“As usual,” Jack continued, “I need volunteers to help clean up tomorrow and I know who doesn’t help out. To wrap up, there’s still some food and drink but it’s getting late so party wraps in an hour before we get complaints.”

“Again,” Daniel called out with a laugh.

“Enjoy,” Jack ignored him.

As everyone turned back to their conversations Jack moved over to Daniel, “Having a good time?”

“Sure,” Daniel replied absently, his eyes kept wandering to where Sha’re stood talking with Laura and Elizabeth.

Jack followed his young friend’s gaze and smiled before nudging Daniel, “One piece of advice, her father from what I saw is really overprotective. If you’re thinking about getting involved with her be careful.”

“Involved?” Daniel said astonished, “That’s crazy, Jack. Why would she...I mean I...but she...”

“Stop,” Jack knew a rambling Daniel was a bad sign, “I was just saying, see you later.”

As Jack left the younger man he clapped him on the shoulder, grinning at the stunned expression on Daniel’s face as Sha’re turned and smiled at him. This would be entertaining.

 

The party was winding down; Janet was ushering John and Cam off the roof as they both tried to give her the most outlandish compliment, she simply smiled looking forward to seeing their hangovers tomorrow morning. Jack and Murray gathered up the last of the beer following them down. As he walked downstairs Jack heard Daniel talking and couldn’t resist seeing what the younger man was up to.

Daniel was talking with Sha’re again, miraculously having made it through the party without spilling something all over himself and Jack grinned as he watched them. After a few minutes Sha’re stretched up and kissed his cheek before disappearing into her own apartment, leaving Daniel completely stunned.

Jack chuckled to himself; yes this would be very entertaining.


End file.
